Love thy Enemy
by Ellabee15
Summary: Taking place years after X-Men Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**NA:WARNING: mentions of past attempted sexual assault.**

* * *

She struck out of the sky completely by accident. He fell almost 100 feet before she caught him, the wind buffeting his fall and depositing him gently on the ground. The lightning strike had seared through his uniform leaving a large gash in it's wake, cutting across his chest and fusing his skin with the heat remains of the fabric and metal. She landed next to him and he glared at her.

"Come to finish the job?" He spat, glaring up at the Weather Witch. She knelt next to him and inspected the wound.

"That is not my way." She said softly. He chuckled.

"That's new."

Her eyes flashed and rumble from the clouds above warned him not to test her. He met her eyes, daring her to prove him right.

"I never had a choice in the matter." She murmured. "My village is not far from here." She lifted him using a concentrated air current. "I can fix the damage I have done." He watched, stunned as she led him through the brush into a small village. Speaking in Swahili, she directed, who he supposed were the villages healers to attend to him.

"Do they know what they're doing?" He asked, skeptically. The man closest to him flashed him a smile.

"I studied medicine at the University of Nairobi." He said. "I came back to share my knowledge and help the people of my village."

Storm put her hand on the man's shoulder. "This is Dr. Kemei." She explained. "Do not be fooled by the humble appearance of this place. The people are every bit as intelligent and talented as you or I."

Erik doubted that; after all they were human, but he allowed them to carry him into the hut that served as Dr. Kemei's practice. It was cooler inside the hut and he was given a few painkillers to allow the doctor to remove the uniform from his flesh. The pain was still unimaginable and he blacked out.

He woke, staring at the ceiling. He had no idea what time it was, or where he was. He felt as though he was on fire and he couldn't move; his body bathed in a layer of sweat. All he could see was Storm, sitting next to him calmly pressing a cool cloth to his head. She was talking. He caught the words "infection" and "nothing to concern" but in his fevered state he wasn't able to make heads or tails of her words. Dr. Kemei came back in and Ororo rose to leave, but he grabbed at her wrist. Enemy or no, she was the only person here he knew and even in his deluded state, he needed her familiarity. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a look of surprise on her face as she sat back down, but the fever made his eyelids grow heavy and he fell back asleep.

* * *

He woke again. This time his mind more alert, but his body greatly weakened. He looked over at the space next to his bed. Storm was curled up on a small cot in the corner. He studied her as she slept. The years had changed her; she no longer wore her hair in the mohawk she'd sported when they'd first met. There were lines around her eyes, not many and those that were there were laugh lines. She seemed at ease being asleep in his presence, but he knew that wasn't always the case.

 _Apocalypse pressed his hand on the side of Ororo's face. "She is quite beautiful, is she not?" The old mutant's resonant voice filled the chamber of the pyramid. Ororo shuddered in disgust, but couldn't move. Erik was standing off to the side with Warren and Psyloche. He narrowed his eyes._

 _"She is a child." He said. Apocalypse looked over at him with interest. Erik knew challenging him was foolish, but he couldn't allow him to hurt her._

 _"Do you have an opinion to voice?" Apocalypse asked, his voice booming off the walls. Ororo fell to her knees in front of him, fear growing in her eyes. She looked as though there was nothing more she wanted then to run, but was unable to._

 _"Just that a god should know better than to mistreat his loyal followers." Erik replied. "I'm sure she is capable of more than attending to your..." he hesitated. "Needs."_

 _Apocalypse considered his words and released Ororo from whatever mind control he'd been using on her. She moved away from him, her eyes wide, her hands forming into fists where air and lightning swirled and crackled. Apocalypse paid her no mind. He walked out of the main room of the pyramid...but not after leering at the large golden statue of Ororo that stood among the others of his horsemen._

 _Erik moved towards Ororo and held out his hand. She glared and stood on her own. "You're welcome." He said._

 _"You believe I should thank you?" She hissed._

 _"He saved you." Warren said._

 _"By having Apocalypse turn his attention to another helpless person." Ororo hissed._

 _"Better her than you." Erik said simply. Ororo met his eyes. Though she was only 17 he saw a wisdom in her that was far beyond her years._

 _"I am not certain that is true." She said, turning away from him._

She'd never trust him after that. Even when they both had turned on Apocalypse and he'd asked her to join him as he left the institute. She'd stayed with Charles and now she was one of his X-Men. He looked at her sleeping form. She wasn't a child anymore. He shook his head. So much wasted potential.

He tried to get to his feet, but fell to the ground as a white hot pain lanced through his chest. Instantly Storm was on her feet, helping him up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"What do you care?" He growled. "You probably intend to have me arrested the second I'm brought back from the brink of death."

Storm shook her head and helped him back onto the bed. "You were always so dramatic." She muttered. "Here. Have some Ugali." She held up a plate. He looked at it suspiciously. "It isn't poisoned." She said, exasperation evident.

He frowned. "What is it?"

"Cornmeal paste." She said. "Usually we pair it with sauce or cooked vegetables, but you might want to take it slow." She held up a spoon. "Eat."

He took the spoon and bowl from her. "When should I expect the authorities?" He asked. Storm sat back on her cot, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to have you arrested, Magneto." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Mostly because no prison in this country could hold you." She said. "And because I am the one who put you in this situation." She looked at his bandaged chest. "It wouldn't be honorable to throw you in jail."

He blinked at her, then focused on his food. "Your aim is impressive." He said.

"I did not know you were up there." She murmured. "What brings you to Kenya?"

He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "So the interrogation begins." He said. She sighed.

"I believe I have the right to know. Or are you telling me you just happened to fly over the one village in Kenya where I happened to be?" She asked. He looked away; she was too smart.

"I think I need rest." He said, glancing around the room. Storm let out a low chuckle.

"I removed all the metal." She said. "In addition." She pointed to the corner. There was a strange contraption. He glared at it. "It's a neutralizer." She explained. Erik concentrated, but nothing happened. He'd lost his connection to metal. He grabbed at Storm, but she stepped back.

"How could you do this to me?" He hissed.

"To both of us." She corrected. "As long as I am here, my powers are as useless as yours."

He was slightly taken aback, but shook his head. "Those people out there-" He began.

"Know exactly who you are." Storm said. "And yet, they have healed you. Perhaps you should consider that." She made to leave and he was seized by a sudden reluctance to be alone.

"Wait."

She paused in the door way. He glanced down at the bowl in his hand. "Can I have some sauce to go with this? It's tasteless on its own."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be back shortly, after all." She motioned around her. "This is my house."

Her house. He looked around in shock. She would depower and debase herself in what she called her house to keep him in check, to reassure some humans that he wouldn't hurt them. He staggered to his feet. He had to get out of there. If he got out of the range of the neutralizers, he could fly. A wave of nausea hit him as he walked out of the hut. Ignoring the pounding in his head and the searing pain in the gash on his chest, he tried to walk forward, but instead, collapsed on the ground. The last thing he saw, before he blacked out, was snow white hair and an expression of concern on Storm's face as she looked down at him.

* * *

"Why?" She asked, when he awoke hours later. He was back in her house and she was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You're keeping me prisoner." He hissed, unable to move any of his limbs. Storm let out a laugh.

"You're a patient." She said. "You can barely walk 2 steps. As soon as you've healed you're free to leave." He looked at her suspiciously, but there was no deceit in her eyes. Only disappointment.

"Why?" He asked. "Why allow me to leave when I am fully capable of razing this village to the ground."

"Because I am confident you will not." Storm replied.

"Storm." He said.

"That is not my name." She interrupted. He paused before beginning again.

"Ororo. Why go through this trouble, for me?"

"We would help anyone in your position." She said, handing him a glass of water. He drank it gratefully, the coolness lessening the ace in his temples.

"You make it a habit of blasting people out of the sky?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You would be the first." She said, moving to get up. He took hold of her wrist. She paused, looking down at him. He swallowed nervously, but decided on honestly.

"I was looking for you." He admitted. "I wanted you to join my forces on Genosha." Storm...No Ororo looked at him with sadness.

"Was that truly so hard to admit?" She asked. "I thank you for what I'm sure was a generous offer, but my answer to you remains the same one as it was when you first asked me."

 _"You are leaving."_

 _He turned in the doorway of the institute to see Ororo looking at him curiously. "Yes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I don't belong here." He said simply. She frowned._

 _"They have_ _accepted me, even with the considerable crimes in my past." She looked at him. "Why would the same courtesy not be extended to you?"_

 _He gave her an indulgent smile. "You are young, Ororo."_

 _"I don't see what that has to do with anything." She growled. Outside the sky darkened and thunder rumbled. He glanced out and looked back at her._

 _"You have more potential than you realize." He said._

 _"You sound like him." She spat out the last word and their was no doubt in either of their minds who she meant. He reached out his hand._

 _"You can join me." He offered. "Together, you and I can work to create a place where all like us can be safe." She looked at him sadly._

 _"You sound just like **him**." She murmured. "And you haven't even realized it yet." She shook her head. "I am tired of people using me for their ends. If I were to leave with you, you would simply use me as a tool in your plans. I would become your pawn."_

 _"And you're telling me that by staying here you're not Charles' pawn?" He asked. She shook her head._

 _"The professor asked if I wished to protect those who could not protect themselves." She said. "He made it clear that this was one of many options open to me and that he would support whatever choice I made." She moved closer to him and put her hands on wither side of his head. Pressing a kiss to his forehead she murmured. "I hope you find the peace you are looking for." Turning, she walked further into the institute. Erik watched her go, then left._

It took about 2 weeks, but soon he could stand on his own and had managed a few pacing steps around the hut. Ororo walked in one morning and tossed a bundle of clothes at him.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Ceremonial garb." She said. "It's the harvest festival and the villagers have requested your presence." She turned to give him privacy and Eric noted that she was wearing clothes with similar colors and designs.

"Me?" He was taken aback.

"Well they asked for the pale faced man who lives in my hut so unless you've got someone hiding under the bed, then yeah, they mean you." She smiled. "Get dressed."

It was strange being among the villagers. They didn't seem to be afraid of him or Ororo. She chatted with the elders, her head nodding as she agreed with them on whatever they were sharing with her. The children ran up to him, giggling and reaching out to touch him. Smiles and laughter surrounded him. He was offered food and drink which he accepted. Ororo pulled him to his feet.

"They are kind to me." He said.

"You sound surprised." She commented as she led him back to her hut. He was leaning against her, his strength failing him.

"You said they knew who I was." He said. Had she lied to him?

"I did." She said, leading him inside. "And they do." She led him back to his bed. "Rest, Erik. It's been a taxing day for you."

He had practically returned to his full strength. Walking at the edge of village with Ororo he asked. "Why are you not with the X-men?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You are loyal, Ororo," Erik said. "You would never leave them without reason."

She stopped by an old tree, running her fingers along the bark. "I simply needed time to clear my head." She said. "Emma's leadership is...difficult to accept."

Erik snorted. He'd heard that Emma Frost had taken over the X-men and could see why Ororo found it challenging to work with her. He watched her. She seemed to be considering something.

"Why me?" She finally asked.

"I beg your pardon?" He said.

"This is the second time you've attempted to recruit me." She said. "Why me and not someone more powerful." The unspoken question in her words was 'why not Jean?'

"The Phoenix force was unstable. She was-"

"Erik." Ororo warned. "Do not lie to me."

He shut his eyes. Taking a breath, he began again. "Sometimes, I still hear him." He pressed his hand to his forehead. "It's as though he never left. As powerful as Jean...was. She never faced her own darkness. The Phoenix was a part of her, but...she never agreed to its actions." He turned to Ororo. "But you...you could and still do understand me."

"You are wrong." She said softly. "I do not understand a man who can look at all the beauty and good in this world and only see its ugliest depths."

"Perhaps because I have seen them more clearly than most." He hissed. She motioned towards the village.

"What do you think these people suffered during colonialism?" She asked. "This entire continent was at the mercy of outside powers that took their culture, their practices, their languages, sold their people and brutalized those that remained." She looked at the village. "They have next to nothing and yet they opened their hearts and their homes to you." She shook her head. "They had no reason to."

"If I'm really so terrible, then why are you helping me?" He said.

"Because when I look at someone, I don't automatically see the bad." She explained. "And I know there is good in you, Erik Lehnsherr." She looked back at the village. "You are free to go." She murmured. "The neutralizers do not work out here. Your power is restored." She turned and walked away. Erik did not understand the sadness he felt as he watched her go. Then he looked at the sky and took off, flying away back to Genosha.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want us to attack her?"

The question came after he explained why he'd been absent from Genosha for so long. He glared at the underling who'd spoken. Toad took a nervous step back.

"She attacked you." He insisted.

"I do not believe she meant to." Erik replied. "And she healed me even though she was by no means obligated to."

"So Storm gets away with almost crippling you?" Toad hissed. Erik put a hand to his temple. Why was it that Charles had gotten all the intelligent mutants? A voice, that sounded eerily like Ororo's, pointed out that that might indicate something about the validity of his cause. He glared.

"I am ordering you to stay away from Ororo." He growled.

The assembled mutants looked at each other.

"Ororo?" Wanda said slowly. Erik shut his eyes.

"You are all dismissed." He waved them out. All left, except Wanda.

"Stay out of my mind, Wanda." He said, turning towards the balcony of his throne room. Wanda came to stand next to him.

"I can't see under your helmet." She said. "But I can feel that something has changed. Father." She hesitated. "What really happened between you and the Weather Witch?"

Erik looked out. "I offered her a place here and she refused it."

"And you left?" Wanda frowned. "You had all that time to convince her and you just...walked away?" She looked up at him. "Father, you could have sent for me and I would have-"

"No." Erik said forcefully. Wanda looked up at him. She was only 12, yet she had experienced more than the average adult. "When Ororo was younger...she and I were both in the servitude of a...a powerful mutant. His name was Apocalypse. I chose to join him, but..." He frowned. "Ororo had less of a choice. She met him in Cairo when he was still weak and helped him fend off people who'd wish him harm; she gave him shelter. He repaid her by ensnaring her consciousness to him." He looked out, gripping the edge of the balcony. "I stopped him from...taking full advantage of her."

Wanda looked away, understanding Erik's implication. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"Ororo continues on her path." Erik said simply. "And we hope she sees the light."

* * *

Ororo went for a brief flight around her village. Floating with her back towards the ground she tilted her head towards the sun. Perhaps she could live out the rest of her days here, in the village of her ancestors, teaching the children. She was tired of fighting, violence and politics. She wanted peace.

There was a noise next to her. Starting out of her thoughts she looked to see a young girl clad completely in red floating next to her.

"Scarlet Witch." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Wanda." The girl corrected.

Ororo nodded. "I assume your father sent you." She reached for the electricity in the air, forming large clouds and having them ready to strike. Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I will not go easily."

"My father doesn't know I'm here." Wanda said, crossing her arms. "And I'm not here to drag you to Genosha." She closed her eyes. "I wanted to meet you for myself. He speaks very highly of you." She hesitated. "And he has not been the same since his return. His experience here...I don't know what happened between you, but he's changed." She tilted her head and her eyes went red. Ororo moved back, sensing the probe in her mind.

"Stay out." She growled, raising her mental shields. Scarlet Witch gave her a small smile.

"You need not fear the darkness anymore." She murmured. "You are strong enough to resist it." She turned and flew away. Ororo watched her leave then sighed. If Erik's associates could find her so easily she needed to relocate. She landed and strode back to her hut, intent on packing her things. She didn't know where she would go...maybe to Logan's cabin in the Canadian wilderness, but she couldn't stay here.

Her fears were well founded as the second she stepped into her hut she was struck behind the head and knocked out cold.

* * *

She came to in a darkened cell. There were no windows. It was damp, cold and a rat ran in front of her. She tried to get to her feet, but her hands were chained, the metal running to the wall. She pulled but it held fast. Looking around, she tried to channel a bolt of lightning to free herself, but she couldn't feel her connection with the sky.

"I wouldn't try nothing if I was you."

She looked at the bars in front of her and glared when she recognized the mutant in front of her. "Toad." She growled. "Last I heard you were on Genosha." She looked around. "Is that where I am?"

He shook his head. "You must think I'm stupid." He said. "You and all those X people at that school always looking down on us." He smirked. "How's that learning looking now?"

"I do think you're stupid." She said. "You could not possibly have done this by yourself. If Magneto wants me here, why has he not spoken to me himself?"

"The boss doesn't know you're here." Toad looked exceptionally pleased with himself. "But when he finds out that I took care of the person who took him captive, he'll reward me."

"So I am in Genosha." She murmured. That was good news and if Erik hadn't sanctioned it, there was a chance he'd set her free if he found out. "Why wait for your reward?" She asked. "Why not show him what a good job you did?"

He crossed his arms. "I ain't stupid." He wagged a finger. "And don't bother tryin nothing neither. Those chains stop mutant powers." He turned and hopped away.

"TOAD" She shouted, lurching forward, but the chains would even let her get close to the bars. There was the sound of a door slamming and the cell got darker. Letting out a howl of rage, Ororo sank to her knees. The walls seemed to be closing in on her. She needed to remain calm. Needed to think. Shutting her eyes she tried to think of calming things and ways to get out.

* * *

Erik frowned at the sky line. For the last 2 weeks there'd been a circle of clouds surrounding Genosha. They didn't move, but sat there, menacingly. Something was wrong. It wasn't natural. Perhaps, his brain whispered, it had to do with her.

"What bothers you, Father?" Wanda asked.

"This." He motioned to the clouds. "Any ideas as to how they could have gathered?"

Wanda closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds she murmured. "Fear...pain...Anger." She looked at the clouds. "It's almost as though they feel these things."

Erik straightened up. "Something's wrong with Ororo." He took off.

"Father wait." Wanda flew in front of him and blocked his path. "This pain...I believe its source is close." She frowned. "Very close."

Erik looked back at the island. "You believe she is on Genosha." He said, flying back. "Assemble the populace."

The throne room was filled to bursting. Erik stood in front of the crowd, looking at the people. Wanda stood at his side, scanning the assembled group.

"I believe," Erik's voice was quiet, but his voice hushed the assembled people fell silent to listen. "That someone here has kidnapped the mutant known as Storm and is holding her prisoner here."

 _Toad_ Wanda's voice whispered in his mind. _He knows something._

"If I find out that any of you have hurt her in anyway, you will have me to answer to." The metal supports of the building shook menacingly. Erik turned and swept out of the room, "bring Toad to me." He growled to Wanda.

* * *

Ororo didn't know how long she'd been in the cell. Pressing her face to her hands, she tried to summon her powers, but to no avail. There was a banging noise. She jumped, pressing herself into the corner of the cell. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs, dark spots swimming across her vision.

"Ororo."

"Erik?" She stood, glaring as he entered the room. "How could you do this to me?" A tremble ran through her body. She couldn't stand. Erik stepped forward, catching her before she fell. "Get off of me." She whispered.

"I didn't do this." He picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He left the cell. "Put him in." He told someone. Ororo saw Toad, encased in a ball of red light fly forward, slamming into the back wall of the cell.

"Wait, please." Toad shouted. Erik turned, leaving the dungeon.

"Don't leave me." Toad shouted. "I DID IT FOR YOU, BOSS."

The door slammed. Ororo felt tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ororo." Erik murmured. "You're safe." She shut her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

Soft pillows and sheets caressed her skin. She felt cocooned, safe. A breeze blew in and tickled her face. She felt the sun filtering in. It had to be a dream. She could feel herself waking up and she clung to unconsciousness, knowing that if she woke she'd be back in the darkened cell with no sun, no air, no light.

"Ororo." The voice was soft, soothing.

She gulped air, tears sliding down her face.

"It's alright." A hand touched her arm. She jumped, her eyes wide. Thunder rumbled and the sky went dark as clouds rolled in. Erik was sitting on the edge of the bed. She'd been washed and put into pajamas. Her eyes darted down, then back up at Erik.

"Wanda washed and changed you." He replied to her unspoken question. "I didn't let anyone else near you." He ran a hair through his hair, his shoulders slumped. "I didn't...I never...Toad took it upon himself to hurt you." He closed his eyes. "Ororo I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this. All you did was help me and..."

She relaxed slightly, looking over at him. He seemed truthful. "Where am I?"

"In my apartments in Genosha." Erik replied. "This room is yours for as long as you need it. As soon as you want to leave..." He motioned towards the large windows that led out to the balcony. "I won't stop you."

She swallowed, her eyes darting towards the window. She was exhausted and knew she wouldn't get far flying. She hadn't eaten in who knew how long and all she'd had to drink was the dirty water Toad had given her when he remembered she was down there. "Wouldn't letting me go compromise Genosha's secret location?"

Erik nodded. "It might." He murmured, "but I'd rather you trusted me than keep you prisoner."

Ororo looked at him in shock. "You'd allow something to threaten the safety of this haven you worked so hard to create?"

Erik stood, walking towards the door. "You X-men are so painfully honorable, I know you would never threaten the safety of others."

Ororo relaxed, fatigue overtaking her. "You're not as cold and calculating as you pretend to be." She whispered as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo sat up and stretched, walking over to the window. Opening it, she closed her eyes letting the sun shine on her face. She felt a bit stronger than the previous day, but not enough to fly any distance. She sighed, jumping slightly as the door opened. She prepared a lightning strike, her hands crackling with energy as Erik walked in with a tray. Their eyes met.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"I know." She lowered her hands slightly. "But forgive me for being a little cautious. The last time I did something nice for you I ended up in a cell for..." She paused. She didn't know how long she'd been in Genosha.

"2 weeks."

"2 weeks." She murmured. "That was all?" She shut her eyes. "I fell apart after only 2 weeks?" She closed her eyes.

"You are far from falling apart." Erik put the tray down on the bedside table and going up to stand next to her.

"What's going to happen to Toad?"

"Don't concern yourself with him." He said dismissively.

"Erik." She gave him a look that was legendary at the institute for making even Logan do her bidding. He sighed.

"I sentenced him to 6 months for each day he imprisoned you.

"7 years?" Ororo shook her head. "Was there a trial?"

Erik let out a humorless chuckle and turned away. "A trial? I gave him a direct order and he violated it. I'm the leader of Genosha, there are laws against defying me."

"Sounds like you're more of a tyrant." Ororo murmured.

Erik hummed in amusement. "How like Charles you are." He looked at her, full of regret before turning away. She took his hand.

"I miss him as well."

He nodded, pulling away. "I am surprised you didn't follow in his footsteps." He commented as he walked over to the tray of food. Ororo followed, suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Emma Frost leading the X-Men?" He asked. Ororo glared ahead of her, the subject still sore. "Clearly the position should fall to you."

"Wouldn't you prefer dealing with her?" She snapped. "Seeing as she and you share a similarly morally gray past?"

"Have I hit a nerve?" Erik's face was the picture of innocence. Ororo resisted the urge to smack him. Her time in captivity had clearly affected her ability to control her emotions. Outside the sky darkened. He glanced out, amused.

Ororo sighed. "Emma was not supposed to be leader of the X-men." She sighed. "After Jean's death...Scott took over, but the loss left him..." She shook her head. "He refused to listen to anyone. Then She arrived."

"I am surprised you allowed her to gain as much influence as you did." Erik murmured. Ororo snorted.

"I'm not one for politics and power plays. My first priority was doing what was best for the students and...I confess that after Jean's loss I was not at my most perceptive. I did not notice what was happening with Scott...until it was too late." She frowned.

"Then why abandon your students?" Erik asked.

"They are safe so long as Logan is there." Ororo looked at the tray hungrily, reaching to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Assuming he remembers who he is." Erik mumbled earning himself a glare from Ororo. He smiled, picking up a bowl of fruit and a fork. "Hungry?" He speared a grape and held it close to her. Ororo looked at him in amusement; this was a lighter side of Erik she'd never imagined he had. She found she wasn't opposed to it.

"I am old enough to feed myself." She countered. "We are not so far in age."

"10 years." He said.

"Have you been counting?" She asked, innocently. He bristled. She leaned forward, biting the grape and delicately pulling it off the fork. He watched her, his eyes never leaving her lips as she chewed it. "Mmm." She arched an eyebrow. Erik looked as though he was about to say something, but changed his mind. Handing her the bowl of fruit, he stood.

"I have duties to tend to." He said.

"Erik." She put her hand on his arm, stopping him from going to the door. "Please consider having a trial for Toad."

He hesitated, but slumped his shoulders, nodding. Leaving the room, he opened the door, pausing in the doorway. "There's extra clothes in the closet. If you feel up to visiting the city you may do so. Just...avoid the dungeons." He pressed his hand to the door frame. "I do not prefer Emma to be in charge of the X-men." He gave her a rueful smile. "Charles always provided...clarity. In addition I prefer someone on my intellectual level to challenge me."

Ororo was touched. The sky cleared, letting in the sun. Erik glanced outside. "I suppose you'll have to do." Ororo leaned back. There he was.

"Don't be surprised if it starts snowing." She threw over her shoulder as he shut the door. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him laugh.

* * *

Ororo spent the next few days walking around the island. The people were in awe of her. Some were frightened, her reputation and power almost legend, but she won them over with her kindness. Erik watched from the palace as she played out in the square with a group of children, coating the square in a soft layer of snow so they could build snowmen and make snow angels.

"She's quite good with people." Wanda remarked, coming to stand next to him on the balcony. Erik nodded. "She would make a good queen."

"She would never agree to it." Erik murmured, watching as Ororo created a giant ice slide by making it rain and freezing it. The children laughed with delight.

"You only need to speak to her." Wanda urged. He looked at her in amusement.

"Are you so eager for a new mother?" He asked, smiling as Wanda's brow furrowed.

"You are happier since her arrival." She explained. "She brings out a side of you I do not believe I have seen before."

Erik glanced back down at the square. Ororo was laughing, her head thrown back and tilted towards the sky. Her eyes opened and she caught his gaze. Her mouth turned into a blinding smile that warmed him, despite the chill in the air caused by the snow she'd conjured. He was spellbound, watching intently as she curled her fingers gracefully through the air. He was struck by the beauty and ease of her powers. How she connected to her ability and embraced it more fully than anyone he'd ever met.

He was torn from these thoughts by a splat of snow on his chest. She'd used his distraction to lob a snowball at him. Those graceful movements he'd been so enraptured by had been her forming a snowball and creating an air current to propel it to his destination. He looked down, brushing the snow off as laughter erupted from below.

"You dare strike me, Storm?" He asked, his tone light. She flew up to the balcony. Drawing level with him, she smiled, the wind whipping through her snow white hair.

"Is that a punishable offense?" She asked, meeting his eyes with an amused smile tugging at her lips. Erik moved forward, their faces almost inches apart.

"I could be persuaded to be lenient." He admitted, A wind ruffled his hair, brushing against his face. It gently caressed his lips, soft as a kiss. He reached for her, but caught only empty air. She'd flown out of his reach, dancing on the winds.

He glanced back at Wanda who was looking at him, smugly. "It is a nice sentiment." He admitted.

* * *

Ororo knew Erik was in her room before she even put her hand on the door. She also knew what he was going to ask...and the answer she was going to give. She put her hand on the door handle and opened it. Erik was standing by the window, looking out.

"It is beautiful here." She said. He nodded.

"Peaceful." He said. "And it could be your home."

It was an appealing idea. A part of her wanted to accept; to fold herself into Erik's arms and never leave. But she knew she couldn't. She had a responsibility to the X-men. One she'd been running from. He seemed to know that and remained silent as she put her hand on his arm.

"I've been running from something and it's time I put it right."

His expression was impressed. "You're going to challenge Emma Frost."

"Yes." She turned him so he was facing her. It was strange, but he'd barely aged, only a few lines around his eyes and mouth. Frown lines. She brushed her fingers along his lips. "You should smile more."

He took her hand, pressing it to his lips. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." She said. He flinched. "The longer I delay, the more difficult it becomes."

"Were you planning on telling me?" He asked, his fingers rubbing the back of her hand.

"Of course." She spoke quickly and the look of sad amusement told her he doubted her. "Erik. I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For proving that Charles was right about compassion." She'd known there was good in him. She'd seen it when he'd turned his back on Apocalypse and helped save the planet. When he'd rebuilt the school. When he'd carried her from the dungeons. "So I'm going home. To make sure his teachings are not in vain." It was the right place for her to be.

Erik looked at her. "Always so wise, even when those around you aren't."

She closed her eyes, feeling comforted by his proximity. Leaving him would be difficult. "We will see each other soon."

He laughed. "You haven't even left yet."

She stepped closer, their bodies pressed together. "Will you miss me?"

"I won't miss being hit with snow."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Nothing else?" She was fishing. It was unlikely he'd be as open with her as she with him and she was grateful for that. She was afraid of the consequences of being honest about her emotions as well.

"I will miss you." Erik said. "Which is why I will never stop trying to convince you to return here and take your place at my side."

She smiled. "Always so stubborn."

"The same could be said about you."

Ororo hummed. "The difference is I'm right." She removed his cape, letting it fall to the ground. He glanced at it, before returning his gaze to her.

"Attempting to correct the lines on my face?" He asked.

Ororo laughed. "I'm afraid no one is up to that challenge." There was a tension in the air as they stared at each other. Both wanting to move forward, but unsure how to breach that gap. She reached for his armor. He covered her hands, using his ability to move the metal in his suit to have it fall at his feet. He was left standing in his underwear, shooting her a challenging look. She turned, lifting her hair. The simple dress she was wearing had metal buttons on the back. The dress began opening on it's own, she glanced over her shoulder to see Erik bringing his hand down, buttons opening without him touching them. The fabric pooled at her feet. Erik stepped closer, pressing her against his chest, his lips at her neck. 5 years ago, she would never had believed it possible. Even a year ago, but she knew they could no longer simply be enemies. She doubted they ever were.

Erik's hands slid around her waist, going up to breasts. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, letting out small gasps at each caress. A hand gripped in his hair. If her friends could see her now they'd never understand. They'd never known why she'd been less against Magneto over the years...Erik. The thought of their shock excited her even more. She was doing something risky, something selfish. Pulling out of Erik's grasp, she turned, pushing him towards the bed. He sat on it, watching, waiting for her next move. She reached for waistband of her underwear, her pulse hammering in her chest as her fingers drew the fabric off her hips. Stepping out of them, she looked at him. His eyes were wide as he whispered.

"You are beautiful, goddess."

She kissed him, letting the last of her guards down. She could feel him twitch and harden beneath her. Erik groaned, rubbing against her. Her skin felt too tight and she was over heating. Outside the clouds gathered, heavy and electrified as small flashes of lightning traversed them. Erik shivered, gripping her hips and pulling her higher on the bed, rolling her onto her back. His touch warmed her skin and made her shudder as he pressed one of his thighs between her legs. She rubbed against it, fingernails digging into his shoulders. "Erik." She moaned.

"Ororo."

He'd lose her tomorrow. She'd leave and it was unlikely that he'd ever see her this way again. Unguarded, open, and free. She was wet and warm against him. He could feel the electricity rising in the air, causing the electromagnetic waves in the metal around him to sing at a frequency only he could hear. His fingers danced across her upper thighs, causing her to press harder on his leg, canting her hips. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to be his but if this was all she'd give him, he'd make sure she at least remember him. Pulling his leg away, he grinned as she growled at him, angry that he'd taken away her small point of friction. He captured one of her breasts in his mouth, curling his tongue and tugging at it with his teeth. Outside the humidity grew and sweat began beading on his back. Yet she didn't seem to notice, murmuring small encouragements in Swahili as her hands pressed his face firmer against her.

His free hand went to her entrance, rubbing gently at her folds, a smirk on his lips as she cried out. He couldn't understand the words, but he knew enough to guess it was a curse. Circling her clit with his thumb, he slid to fingers inside of her, groaning as she tightened around him. Lifting his head, he watched her face as she writhed beneath him. Her body grew taut and then relaxed, boneless as she let out a shout, her eyes glowing white as lightning struck the sea outside and thunder roared. Her breathing slowed as she pushed him down and climbed on him, kissing him. His eyes closed as he held her, his desperation for her touch growing. He could see the glow of her eyes through his closed eyelids. He opened and nearly lost the ability to breathe. Her eyes were almost blinding, her hair was rising as the electricity in the room grew. She lifted her hips and slid down on him, bringing him inside her. There was a shout and he was shocked to know it came from him. He let her take control, following each roll of her hips with a thrust.

When she cried out again, the sky opened and rain poured as the brewing tempest was released. He was helpless to do anything but follow. Clutching her against him, helpless as a leaf clinging to a tree.

They lay together, trading touches and slow kisses. "I don't want you to go." He admitted.

She looked outside, the first rays of the sun were chasing the darkness away and bringing with them the reality of her departure. She sat up, leaving him cold. "I must." She stood. Gathering up some clothes that were cool and light for travel and getting dressed.

"I suppose the next time we see each other, it will be on opposite ends of a battlefield." He murmured, sitting up. Ororo laughed.

"You should be so lucky." She came to stand next to the bed, drawing her hand down his cheek. "Nakupenda, Erik."

While the word was unfamiliar, the emotion and meaning shone through. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "אני אוהב אותך" He replied, telling her he loved her in the language of his lost loved ones.

Then she was gone leaving him with the wind flowing through the curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott watched as Ororo strode across the battlefield to face Magneto.

"STORM." He shouted. She had to be out of her mind if she thought she could challenge the metal manipulator directly. _**What's she doing?** _ Emma demanded. _**I ordered her to stay put.**_ Scott grit his teeth and moved forward with the intention of going to help her when Magneto landed in front of her. The two of them lowered their hands and...started talking. Scott was dumbfound, unsure what to make of them. They seemed almost...intimate.

Emma made to go over to them but at her approach, Magneto's head snapped in her direction. Metal from a streetlamp curled around his arm as he raised it in warning. Ororo arched an eyebrow, a crack of lightning across the sky her response. He looked up before murmuring something. Ororo chuckled, waiting for him to lower his arm. He did. Scott watched in shock. He couldn't be sure, Magneto's helmet obscured his face, but he could swear that there was affection in his eyes.

"What are they saying?" He asked Emma. She didn't respond. "Emma." He looked over at her. She had her eyes closed.

"I'm trying." She hissed. "But...his helmet makes it impossible for me to hear and well...Storm is impossible to read." She lowered her hand from her temple. "It also doesn't help that she's got some kind of wind, surrounding them that drowns out their conversation." She glared. "They look awful cozy."

Scott wanted to deny it, say that Ororo would never even consider speaking to their enemy in anything akin to friendship, but here she was...conversing with Magneto as though they were old friends. He was briefly reminded of the professor.

After a few minutes of discussion, she motioned the young mutant they'd been arguing over towards her. The young boy hesitated, but she gave him a smile. He walked over to them. Scott came to his senses and moved to block the child, protect him. Ororo turned and shot him a warning look that told him not to interfere. He took a deep breath, trying to trust her judgement.

Magneto knelt sown so he was at eye level with the child. Both he and Ororo spoke to him.

Emma was seething. "Something's not right about Storm. She's been different ever since she came back from Africa."

Scott grit his teeth. Across from them, Magneto smiled at Ororo. She gave him an unimpressed look before shaking her head. Scott swore he saw a ghost of a smile on her face before she stepped back...and let the child go with Magneto.

"What are you doing?" Emma demanded as Ororo approached them.

"Jamal decided that he would rather live on Genosha." Ororo explained, going to the jet. Scott gaped at her before looking at the metal platform that Magneto used to bring him and his Genoshan entourage. The boy was looking up at Magneto with wonder.

"And you just decided to let him go?" Emma snarled. Ororo stopped, turning to glare at her. Scott saw a hint of white flash behind her eyes. It was a warning. She'd been much less accommodating of Emma since her return and it was the reason Emma was furious at her being at the Institute.

"Jamal was given a choice." She said slowly. "Both options were explained to him and he decided to go with Magneto." Her eyes narrowed. "We do not force someone to come to the institute against their will simply because we do not agree with their choices." She looked past at Emma at Scott. "If Charles were here he'd say the same thing."

Emma fell silent, glaring at Ororo as she walked to the Jet. Ororo was right, but Emma didn't appreciate her leadership being undermined by Charles' legacy being thrown in her face.

Scott glared over at Magneto. The other mutant's attention was riveted to Ororo as she walked away from him. And there was no mistaking the look of adoration in his eyes. Scott felt sick. Whatever had transpired in Ororo's absence, it was connect to him.

* * *

.

* * *

Ororo breathed in the cool night air, rolling her shoulders. Coming back to the institute had not been the glorious homecoming she'd envisioned. Not that she'd been expecting to show up and have Emma shrink away and hand her control of the institute and the title of leader of the X-Men. She had, however, expected a warmer reception from her teammates. But it seemed that she was only met with suspicion.

"Perhaps I was gone too long." She murmured, looking up at the sky. Seeing Erik today had further complicated matters. Goddess, she'd missed him. Leaning over the rail of her balcony, she looked out at the ground. The sun had just set and the sky had not completely darkened. She should be happy; after all she was home. But...she felt so completely alone.

A light on the horizon caught her eye. She tilted her head, watching as it flashed...Morse code. The message repeated. My Goddess. Shaking her head, she flew up and made her way towards the source of the light. He was manipulating a shining piece of steel, leaning against a tree just outside the perimeter of the Institute grounds. Landing beneath it, she smiled.

"If Logan catches your scent there'll be hell to pay." She remarked. Erik chuckled.

"I don't see you in months and the best you can come up with is watch out for Wolverine?" His eyes seemed to drink her in. She smiled, pulling her thin robe tightly around her as she landed in front of him. It was soothing under the trees, out of sight from the institute. Emma had been trying to break into her mind all day. She knew she should be nervous, but she appreciated the opportunity to relax. What did it say that she was completely unguarded in front of someone she'd been told to distrust for most of her life and completely guarded in the place she'd called home.

"I got your message." she said. "Though there are other at the institute who understand Morse code. And the word goddess is hardly innocuous."

"How else am I supposed to get an audience?" Erik lifted a hand to caress her face. "I've missed you."

Ororo closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I've missed you as well." She murmured, taking his hand and kissing his palm.

"Enough to return with me tonight?" He asked. She shook her head. Let it never be said he wasn't persistent.

"I cannot leave with you."

"Why?" He glared towards the institute. "So you can stay here? Trying to force yourself to deny your true nature to appease those who see you as a threat?"

"Erik." She shut her eyes. "I would prefer not arguing the nature of humanity with you tonight."

"I am not speaking of mutants and humans." He said. Ororo grimaced at his differentiation between the two. "I couldn't help noticing that you didn't appear to be in charge of the X-men."

"Really?" Ororo crossed her arms. "Who did you negotiate with? Who gave the order to comply with the terms of our agreement?"

Her words sounded flat. Erik glared towards the institute. "They do not see your value. They fear your power." He moved closer. She examined his face.

"Why can you not simply admit, " She put her hand on his arm. "That you want me in Genosha because you love me and you missed me." His lips were so tantalizingly close.

His arms encircled her waist. How easy would it be to just allow him to seep her away...but she had a responsibility. To the student, the X-men...and to Charles and his memory.

She breached the distance, her lips slowly cover his. He followed her lead, re-familiarizing himself with her. He was tender, his hands holding her against him. They broke apart. Ororo looked at him through her lashes.

"I suppose." He murmured. "That that kiss was meant to let me down gently."

"You already know my answer, Erik." She murmured.

He nodded gravely before pulling her in for another kiss. This one burned. Ororo gripped the front of his uniform for support as he consumed her. While his hand had initially held her, now they possessed, mapping her skin, burning his fingerprints onto her. His cape fluttered around them, tickling her ankles and enveloping her. She let herself be carried away.

He pulled his lips away from hers, breathing heavily. "Change it." He whispered.

"Erik, I-"

"Change your answer." He said. "Ororo, I-"

The sound of a match being lit interrupted them. Ororo turned, squinting into the gloom. The glowing light stood out among the trees. It was lifted, illuminating a familiar face as it was put to the end of a cigar. Logan took a puff before shaking out the match. "Was I interruptin somethin?" He asked, pulling the cigar out of his mouth. Ororo winced, feeling Erik go rigid against her. "Well." Logan leaned against a tree, glaring him down. "Things have sure changed since the last time I was here."

Erik glared at him. Ororo's cheeks burned and she felt like a disobedient child who'd been caught out of bed after hours. How many times had Logan or Hank busted her or Jean and Scott for sneaking out when they were kids? She half expected to be dragged to Charles' office.

"I need to return." She murmured. Erik pulled his attention away from glowering at Logan to look at her. It was clear he hadn't expected a dismissal. He nodded, stepping back. She realized she didn't want him to leave. She also hated the idea that she'd hurt him. Putting her hand on his arm, she gave him a bracing smile. "Until next time?"

He searched her expression before nodding. Taking off he flew into the darkening sky. Ororo was left alone with Logan.

There was no noise beneath the trees or anywhere around them. Logan's arrival usually disturbed the animals in and around the Institute, especially when he was angry...like he was now. He drew another puff on his cigar, his eyes glowering in the semi darkness. He dropped it to the ground, stamping it out with his foot.

"So." He said finally. "How was Africa?"

"Kenya was lovely." She said, unwilling to let him intimidate her.

He nodded. "Did you fuck bucket head there? Or did you wait until you came back here so you could do it in Charles' house?"

Ororo winced. Of course he wouldn't pull his punches. He was always so blunt and while she often appreciated it, at this moment she hated it. She wasn't ready to deal with her jumble of emotions, much less explain them to him.

"Don't be crude."

"Crude?" Logan growled, pushing off the tree. "Right. Okay. Did you have sexual relations with our enemy-"

"He's NOT our enemy." Ororo cut him off. Logan's shoulders rose and fell.

"Ro." He said slowly. "I know you're hurtin', but I've never known you to be this stupid."

She recoiled. "Stupid."

"He's dangerous, Ro." Logan growled.

"So are you."

"That's..." He shook his head. "That's different."

Ororo crossed her arms. She knew she'd gone too far, but she wasn't backing down. "Different or not I have always trusted you and your judgement. I'm-"

"What would Charles say?" Logan snapped, cutting her off.

Ororo bristled. How dare he use Charles' memory as a weapon against her? "Strange that you seem to be so knowledgeable as to what the professor would have wanted, when you were never present long enough to know."

Logan didn't so much as blink, clearly expecting the low blow. "If Charles and Jean were here-"

"But they're not." Ororo snapped. "And I for one would appreciate not being measured to the sainthood they've apparently been given in my absence. They were good, but not infallible."

"And Erik?" His voice dripped acid. "Is he good, but not infallible?"

"Oh he's plenty fallible." Ororo said. "And not always good."

Logan glared at his cigar, grinding his foot into the ground. He let out a small hiss, swinging his head around him, clearly looking for something to punch. Finally he huffed. "You love him?" He grunted. She nodded. "Fuck." He growled.

"Right." She said. "Because you've always fallen for upstanding members of society."

Logan wagged a finger at her. "I'm older and dumber. You kids are supposed to learn from my mistakes." He ran a hand through his hair. He'd cooled down. She could tell. He kicked out at a nearby branch.

"I'm objectin at your weddin'.' He finally grunted.

Ororo blinked. "Who said anything about a wedding?" She paused. "Or that you'd even be invited."

"I'm invitin' myself and I'm objectin'." He declared glancing over at the institute. "And you don't have to worry about them. I won't tell em'."

"Thank you."

"But you should."

Ororo knew he was right. It was better to get it all out in the open now then have them find out later through less pleasant means. "When did you become the wise one?" She mused.

Logan shrugged. "Was bound ta happen sometime." He muttered. "Hell, some might say I'm behind schedule."

Ororo grinned. "By several lifetimes." He huffed. She motioned to the institute. "If there's nothing else..." She turned.

"Just..." Logan's tone stopped her. "One question." He was smirking. "Does his dick have a helmet too or-"

His question was cut off by a warning peal of thunder.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when she came down to breakfast, a cold reception welcomed her. Scott and Emma were sitting at the head of the teacher's table. Kitty was pouring over lesson plans on her laptop while Hank prepared coffee. Ororo bit back a sigh; the teacher's table was Emma's addition to the dining room. She felt that it was important that students respect authority, which meant putting distance between them and the faculty. Ororo was of the opinion that the distance made the staff seem unapproachable. Shaking her head, she schooled her features.

Scott looked up as she drew near, but didn't answer her greeting smile.

"Scott." She said, aware of the way everyone's attention seemed to be on her. "There is something I need to speak to you about." She knew if she told Scott separately he'd be able to eventually accept it. He'd known her too long to hold a grudge against her.

"If it's about the fact that you're fucking Magneto." Emma's tone of affected boredom had a slight edge to it. She raised her mug of coffee to her lips and took a sip. Ororo could tell that she was thoroughly over joyed at the prospect of degrading her with an audience. Around them, the students had fallen quiet. "He already knows." She lowered her cup and saucer and gave her a poison sweet smile. "I may not be able to read your mind, but Wolverine's is an open book." She sniffed in disgust. "A children's book. With pictures."

"One that he doesn't appreciate people reading without permission." Ororo glared at her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump on my high horse if I were you." Emma said. "Considering you've been lying to us."

Ororo focused on Scott. "I was going to tell you this morning." She explained. "I wanted to tell you when I returned but...there never seemed to be an opportunity."

Scott glanced over at Emma before looking up at Ororo. "Keeping secrets isn't like you, Ro." He murmured.

"I know." Ororo moved closer to the table. "And I didn't plan for it." she glanced around, at her gaze, the students resumed their conversations, deliberately making them louder. Emma looked past her.

"Breakfast is over." She said, clapping her hands loudly. The students filed out. Ororo waited until it was just the teachers before launching into an explanation. She told them about accidentally bringing Erik down in Kenya. His injury and recovery. Her kidnapping and her time on Genosha. The table was silent. Kurt and Logan had walked in about halfway through and were standing behind her, listening. Scott's frown had deepened.

"And none of this sounds planned to you?" He said. "He could have been manipulating you the entire time. Even you being kidnapped could have been a ploy to get you to trust him."

"You don't know Erik like I do." Ororo didn't miss the way Scott flinched at the use of his first name.

"Well." Emma snorted. "That goes without saying."

"If." Scott gave her a stern look before turning back to Ororo. "This is about Apocalypse, I don't think being mind controlled by the same mutant almost 20 years ago gives you special insight into who he is today."

Ororo recoiled from him. He'd been there when Jean had had to hold her through nightmares. He'd seen the way she'd shunned physical contact for years. He'd understood the mark the experience of being controlled by Apocalypse had made on her. For him to just dismiss her now as a deluded hysteric was heartbreaking. She was his friend. His sister.

"Summers, you got some nerve judging Ro." Logan growled as he moved to stand next to her, his early anger at her secret clearly not enough to over come his distaste for Scott. "Specially considering where your dick has been recently."

"Scott's sex life doesn't come up against the well being of the Institute." Emma's lip curled as she looked at Logan. "Or are we going to ignore the obvious fact that she gift wrapped that child for Magneto's Mutant Supremacy Squad."

"That child." Ororo forced herself to remain calm. "Whose name you never bothered to learn, was scared and had just been rejected by his family. He was out of control. Jamal chose to go with Erik because he believed it was his best option."

"And I bet you didn't fight too hard for our case." Emma said.

Ororo bristled at her use of the word 'our'. "Attempting to live alongside humans isn't for everyone. I cannot blame him for choosing the option free of discrimination."

Emma's cold eyes glittered victoriously. "Almost sounds as though you wish you could follow him."

"Emma." Scott said softly, putting his hand on her arm.

"How do we know her loyalty is still with the X-Men?" Emma snapped, pushing his hand off.

"We've never had cause to doubt Ororo's loyalty before." Hank said, smiling at Ororo. "Yours, Ms. Frost, is another matter."

Logan grunted his approval. Kitty glanced at Emma before throwing Ororo a small smile. Kurt moved to Ororo's side. Sensing she'd lost the room, Emma threw up her heads in resignation.

"I'm watching you, weather witch." She snapped, getting up.

"Thank you." Ororo kept her eyes on Scott as Emma left the dining room. He shook his head.

"Don't thank us." He said. "If we ever get the sense you're too lenient on him or any of his lackeys; you're out."

* * *

Erik wasn't brooding. He was admiring the ocean view while thinking about something that upset him. It was not brooding.

"Father." Wanda came to stand next to him.

Erik arched an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, turning to face in the direction he was looking. They stood in silence. Finally Wanda turned her face towards him.

"Did you know that if you squint really hard in that direction you can just see the Xavier Institute?" She pressed her lips into a smirk.

Erik exhaled. "Amusing." He looked over at Wanda. "I'm assuming you have a reason to be up here?"

Wanda raised her eyebrows. "Does a daughter need a reason to come and spend time with her father?"

"This daughter does." Erik said. Wanda hesitated before saying.

"I'm afraid it's not good news." She held out a tablet. "The latest from various global news outlets." She explained as Erik took it from her. He frowned as he read the headlines. There was nothing unusual, a few bombings, a few international skirmishes, but nothing to warrant the level of anxiety Wanda seemed to be feeling. "Pay special attention to the New York Times." She said.

Erik took her suggestion...and shook his head. "So an anti mutant candidate is running for governor." He looked over at Wanda, handing her back her tablet. "That's hardly news."

"It is." She pushed his hand back. "If you read the entire article."

Erik sighed, looking back, his eyes scanning the article. "A secret mutant school, training them to destroy our civilization." He read, frowning. "This is hardly the first time someone has made this claim."

"And yet." Wanda said. "You're worried."

She was right. Something about this was off. This man was running on a completely anti-mutant platform. He was promising to remove all the Mutants from the United States for the safety of the people...and he had followers. 'First the State of New York, then the world'. A man like that becoming the governor of New York...

"Isn't the Institute in New York?" Wanda asked. Erik nodded, his jaw clenching. Wanda had put voice to his worst fear.

"I will monitor this story." He held up the tablet, putting his hand on Wanda's arm. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention." He moved to pass her.

"She will be fine." Wanda said.

"Hum?" He arched an eyebrow, knowing it was useless to hide anything from her. He wasn't wearing his helmet and even with it, Wanda had an uncanny way of knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Ororo." She said slowly, smirking as she left. Erik rolled his eyes. Looking up at the sky he shook his head.

"If Charles could see me now." He mumbled. "He'd have a field day."


End file.
